Sepouir
by Angelic Fairy1
Summary: 8 yrs has past since the defeat of Buu...Trunks and Goten are now both attending Orange Star High, there's a new girl in town..but she's not just any ordinary girl. Peace reigns yet again on planet earth..or does it? My first dbz fanfic, Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Seprouir  
  
*8 yrs after the defeat of Majin Buu. Goten and Trunks now attend Orange Star High. Peace reigns again on planet Earth.or at least that's what they think. Hidden deep inside a mystical mountain, a new creature lies , savouring it's energy, waiting for just the right moment..  
  
  
  
Trunks looked around the crowded cafeteria and spotted his best friend, Goten waving. "Thanks." Trunks said as he slid into the seat Goten had been saving for him. " Hey, check out the new girl!" Trunks followed his friend's gaze to the pretty girl who was standing, alone and scanning around for an empty seat. "Yeah she's cute, but you know my dad.." Before Trunks could even finish his sentence, Goten had already jumped out of his seat and was waving to the girl. She walked over cautiously and sat down beside Trunks. "So what's your name?" Goten asked, winking at Trunks. "Seprouir". 'Seprouir' Trunks thought. 'Wow.if only dad would let me date again! It's not like I was slacking off that much on my training.besides, I am still stronger than he is.' "My name's Goten, and loverboy here is Trunks" "Goten!" Trunks hissed. "What are you doing?" Goten only smiled. Sepouir looked startled when she heard they're names. She turned to Goten. "You're Son Goten? "Um.yeah.how did you know that?" He said, surprised. "Oh, um.my friend told me. Yeah, that's it" The three of them talked for the whole lunch period until the bell finally rang. "Hey Sepouir, you doing anything after school?" Goten asked as he gathered his books and tray. "Um.no.why?" "Well, I just thought with you being new to town and all, maybe Trunks here and I could show you around. His grandpa and mom owns Capsule Corps, you know" Goten boasted. "Yeah, that'll be great. If it's not too much trouble.thanks.  
  
Soon after school, the three set off immediately. They showed her all the local attractions, the parks, mall and finally Capsule Corps. "Trunks? Goten? Is that you? Bulma called from one of the many rooms she worked in. "And who's this?" She asked when she saw Sepouir, winking at Trunks. "Mom.." Trunks hissed, his face flushed. "This is Sepouir. She's new to town and Goten and I decided to show her around. Mind if we give her a tour?" "Sure, no prob." Bulma said, already heading back to the room. "It was nice to meet you Sepouir!"  
  
"You're mom's nice." Sepouir said as they walked down the corridor. "Yeah she's great. you want something to drink?" "Huh? Oh, sure, thanks" Goten quickly hurried after Trunks, leaving Sepouir alone. She gazed around, and saw a room. She didn't know what it was, but feeling a strong power coming from that very room, she went and opened it. Inside, a man was training intensely. Sweat covered every inch of his strong body. He didn't even seem to notice when she stepped inside. The room was similar to one she had seen before. Almost identical. "Who are you?" She whipped around to see the man staring at her. "What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry sir.I." She stammered. "She's with me, dad. Sorry. Um, Sepouir, meet my dad. Dad, Sepouir." "Um..dad..are you ok?" Vegeta was still staring at her. As if she were some kind of weird looking creature he'd never seen before. "Trunks...the gravity." Vegeta stammered, still staring. Trunks quickly glanced over at the gravity machine and immediately saw what had his dad in such a state. It was well over 3000 times over Earth's normal gravity. Any human would've been crushed into fine dust the moment they set foot inside the room. Sepouir was still standing there, not sure of what to do.  
  
What is Sepouir? Is she the creature that is hidden within the mystical mountain? Read on and find out! This is my very first dragon ball fanfic, so please review and be kind! ^-^ 


	2. Sepouir ch2

Ch.2  
  
*One review so far.thank you so much! Please R&R!  
  
Sepouir  
  
As hard as Sepouir tried, she just couldn't figure out what had gotten to the 3 warriors.  
  
"Sepouir.what are you?" Goten finally managed to get out. She looked angry and surprised at the same time. "What you mean?"  
  
"This room is under 2-"  
  
"The boys are just hungry." Vegeta interrupted. "They always did tend to go a bit crazy whenever they were hungry.much like Kakarott." He stopped and glared at Trunks.  
  
"Boy, can't you see I'm trying to train?"  
  
Trunks blinked. "Yes father. The stuff's ready, come on guys." His friends followed him outside. She turned to Trunks.  
  
"What did your dad mean by what am I?"  
  
"That? Oh, it's nothing.haha, my dad loves to joke around. You should see him with Goten's dad." Trunks said lamely.  
  
She thought for a moment then seem to buy the story and kept on walking. After they had walked her home, Trunks and Goten flew to a the lookout (after making sure that nobody saw them) to tell the others about Sepouir.  
  
"SHE WHAT??" Piccalo gasped. "No human could ever stand such high pressure! Even I can barely stand! Unless."  
  
"Unless what?" the boys said in unison.  
  
"Nothing. Unless nothing." He then turned around, and walked off to who knows where, muttering to himself.  
  
The next day, the boys were happy to see Sepouir, especially Trunks. The day went on normally. Finally, the last bell rang and the 3 friends rushed out of school as fast as they could. Unlike Gohan, Goten never did see what was so interesting about school. The three were walking down the street, chatting when suddenly, from out of nowhere a high pitched scream pierced the air. They whipped around too see a high rise building engulfed in flames.  
  
"Where's the great Saiyanman?" someone asked worriedly. The great Saiyanman unfortunately, was on a well-deserved vacation with Videl in some place nobody has probably ever heard of.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks shouted. "We've got to help those people!"  
  
"I'm right behind you.hey, where did Sepouir go?" Both of them had been so pre-occupied that neither of them had noticed when Sepouir left.  
  
"We'll look for her later. Come on!" Trunks said impatiently.  
  
The two of them ran around the corner, and after making sure that nobody saw them, flew towards the burning building. They landed on the roof and looked around. Everyone had disappeared. Goten immediately flew through the building, making sure that nobody was trapped inside.  
  
"Help." he heard a feeble cry. Goten followed the direction of the sound only to find that somebody had already beat him there.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here to your mommy and daddy now, ok? Hold on tight!" A voice said soothingly to the trapped child.  
  
"Watch out miss! This building could collapse any minute!" Goten tried his best to disguise his voice. "Here, let me help you!"  
  
The rescuer hesitated.  
  
"Please miss! We don't have much time!"  
  
She stood up, child protectively in one arm and flew past Goten, blasting away chunks of falling concrete.  
  
'Did she just do what I think she did? No other female besides Videl, 18, Marron and Pam could fly! Videl and Pam were on vacation, and that was definitely not 18 or Marron' Dumbfounded, Goten followed. He sensed no power level at all, besides his own and Trunk's.  
  
When he got outside, the little girl was safe in her teary mother's arms and Trunks was waiting for him. "You'll never believe what happened in there!" And he told him.  
  
"You don't think Sepouir." Trunks began  
  
"No, there's no way! Besides, she looks human, and there are no other female Saiyans left! Wouldn't we have known if she were human and could fly and do power blasts?  
  
"I guess you're right." Trunks said slowly.  
  
Sepouir suddenly appeared behind them. "Hey guys! Sorry, I had to run off and um.get a drink. What did I miss?"  
  
The boys exchanged looks. "Nothing, just some girl who got rescued from the building." Trunks answered.  
  
"Really.this is boring. Let's go do something else."  
  
"Hey Sepouir, you don't know by any chance how to fly, do you?" Trunks said suddenly.  
  
"Fly? Why would I know how to do that?"  
  
"Oh, no reason.just wondering.my sister's doing a survey. She wants to learn." He laughed. Haha, like you can actually fly."  
  
She shrugged and kept on walking.  
  
Goten grabbed Trunks by the shoulder. "Trunks! What you ask that for?" He hissed.  
  
"What? I don't think she took me seriously. Don't worry! Sheesh.you're too tense!"  
  
Goten glared at him. "Just stop it."  
  
"There is definitely something weird going on and I know you can feel it too!"  
  
*Is Trunks right? Or was it just a coincidence? If not, then who is Sepouir? Keep reading! Pease R&R! Thank you! 


	3. Sepouir Ch3please, please R&R!

Ch.3  
  
When they got back to Capsule Corps., Piccolo was waiting for them. Sepouir didn't seem all that surprised that a tall green- alien-like thing (sorry Piccolo!) with antennas was waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Piccolo. And you must be Sepouir." He said in his deep namek voice.  
  
"Yeah.how'd you know?" She answered cautiously.  
  
"Vegeta told me." The namek answered. "Sepouir, where were you born?"  
  
She looked at him strangely, and shook her head. "I'm sorry guys," she said as she turned around and started to walk away. "This is way too weird."  
  
"Sepouir! Wait!" Trunks ran after her.  
  
"Why you ask all those questions for, Mr.Piccolo?" Goten asked, annoyed.  
  
"I think you know why, Goten. There is definitely different about her, and we need to find out what."  
  
Outside of Capsule Corps., Trunks managed to catch up with Sepouir just as she was about to launch into the air.  
  
"Hey.I'm really sorry about Piccolo." He said.  
  
"Yeah.sure."  
  
"Um.I was wondering.are you busy.er.never mind." Trunks said, all flustered.  
  
She looked at him, with a twinkle in her eye and said, "I would love to go out with you, Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Um.thanks."  
  
"Thanks?" she teased.  
  
"Yeah.no! I mean."  
  
She laughed. "I'll see you and Goten tomorrow, ok? Call me!" And with that, she flew into the air and headed home.  
  
Trunks walked back into Capsule Corps., dazed. One look at his best friend and Goten knew what had just happened.  
  
"You asked her, didn't you?" Goten said gleefully.  
  
Trunks turned red and muttered something. The whole time, both the boys had forgotten that Vegeta and Piccolo were still there.  
  
"What's that about you asking that girl out, boy?" Vegeta, glaring at Trunks.  
  
Trunks gulped. "I...ah...well...you see...I..." He stammered.  
  
"If you promise to train with me all of this week, then you can go." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Wow! Really? Thanks dad!"  
  
"Yeah, thank's Vegeta." Goten echoed.  
  
The two quickly hurried away before Vegeta could change his mind.  
  
"Hey Goten?" Trunks said after awhile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you noticed...I mean...Dad's been acting kind of weird lately.  
  
"Yeah...you don't think it's got anything to do with Sepouir, do you?"  
  
"I dunno...maybe"  
  
~That night, Trunks took a deep breath and called Sepouir.~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Sepouir?"  
  
"Yes...Trunks? Is that you?"  
  
"Um...yeah...are you busy tomorrow after school?" Trunks suddenly blurted out.  
  
She laughed softly. "No...what about Goten?"  
  
"Oh him? Don't worry...he'll understand.: He assured her. "This was all his idea, you know."  
  
Gradually, Trunks relaxed and the 2 talked long into the night.  
  
~Well? What you guys think? Thank you so much to the very few people who actually took the time to read and review this! I know not much happened in this chapter...but please stick with me! I promise more stuff will happen in the next! Please, please give me suggestions!  
  
God Bless!~ 


End file.
